Electric
by stemilie69
Summary: Bella's life just came crashing down and now is moved to a whole new state and is in a prep school. When she meets Edward Cullen everything changes. All human. Review!
1. Chapter 1

I stood there looking at the sign. My mother stood beside me as Phil unloaded my bags from the car. The tears were working their way down my cheeks, and nothing would stop them. I felt useless, unloved, uncared for. It was slowly starting to snow but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. I held onto the bracelet that my father, Charlie, got me for my 5th birthday. It was simply a silver heart and chain but it meant the world to me. I stood there for what seemed to be hours looking at the huge sign and building that was to be my new home. "Racine Preparatory School." I was being moved out into the middle of nowhere in Wisconsin. Once all my bags were unloaded we made our way into the building. Room 104. My new home for the next 2 1/2 years. We got to the elevator and waited for one to come. Doesn't it seem like these take forever to come. Every ding that it made signaling its decent was like a stab to my heart. Why is my mom making me come here? Does she not want to deal with me? Those were the thoughts going through my mind until the final ding came and the most beautiful set of green eyes appeared from it. From that moment on my life changed. Forever.

---

Maybe I should start from the beginning. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. Bella for short. I grew up my whole life in Forks, WA. A tiny town where you knew everyone and it always rained. It's quaint and unknown so there isn't many tourists, but that's the way I liked it. I lived my whole life with my father, Charlie. We were just alike. Both of us were quiet and didn't really express ourselves. Charlie was the chief of police. In a small town you don't expect much to go wrong now do you? Well in one day that can change.

It was a normal October day. It was drizzling outside and I had just gotten home from school. I began dinner as a usually did and by the time I was done preparing it it was 4:30. I put everything in the oven and the phone rang. I went to answer it and Charlie had called to say that he would be late because there was a robbery at one of the local shops. I wasn't really worried because Charlie was a great cop and also it probably wasn't anything big. I told him I would put his food in the microwave and I assured him I would be fine. He always worried that we never spent enough time together. I hung up and went on doing my homework, and dinner was ready by 5:45. I ate mine and saved some for Charlie and put the rest in the fridge. Everything seems normal right? Wrong.

While I was sitting at home doing nothing but homework and wrapping up dinner Charlie was dying. He was the only one that went to check the robbery out. This is the story that the police thought had happened.

_Charlie drove to the store and all the lights were out. He walked in and had his gun ready but before he could even do anything the man that robbed the place shot him. Since it was dark he couldn't see where he had shot Charlie and then ran. He probably thought that he killed him, but sadly no. Charlie was shot right above his heart. Not close enough to kill him, but not far enough away to save him. He sat there on the cold floor in excruciating pain for 3 hours. Finally another police man came to see what had happened since he didn't hear anything from Charlie. He found him on the floor barely breathing. By the time the ambulance came it was to late. Charlie was barely breathing and was not stable to go in for surgery. _

It was now 8:30 and I was sitting at home. Not a word from Charlie and I was worried. He has never stayed out this late on the job. I called the station but no answer. I called 3 more times and on the 3rd try someone answered. I asked for my father and they told me to come in. I asked why and they said it was a personal matter that they would like to tell me in person. I ran to my rusted old truck and went as fast as I could to the station. It seemed that my truck would not get me there fast enough. When I got there I had an idea on what happened but I couldn't believe it. Finally, when I got in they sat me down and explained it to me. I was numb. Tears were streaming down my face but I wasn't sobbing. I was just numb. They told me all of Charlie's belongings were to go to me now. I was only a sophomore in high school so I couldn't live alone, and I couldn't take the money that Charlie has until I was of legal age. So it would go to my legal guardian until then. The only thing is. I didn't have one.

I had never met my mother. She abandoned me and Charlie 6 months after I was born. That is why I am here now. Sitting in a twin sized bed listening to my mother say that this would be best for me. That she would not be a suitable mother for me, but yet she has 2 more kids at home. Two kids who I have never met and who don't even know about me. The police found my mother since she was the only family I had left and contacted her. Telling her that my father has died and either she can claim custody of me or I was to be put in foster care. She agreed to take me. I stayed with our family friend Billy Black and his son Jake. Jake was like my big brother and I never wanted to leave but I had to. Charlie saved a lot of money so I didn't have to worry about that. Or at least that's what I thought. Since my mother was my legal guardian now she had the rights to his money. She quickly decided that she didn't want me just like she did before and signed me up to attend a Preparatory School in Racine, Wisconsin. She is using Charlie's money to send me here. Her two children at home which she had with her new husband, Phil Dwyer, know nothing about me and think that their parents are taking a vacation here. They must be naïve because I don't know anybody who would want to take a vacation to Racine or rather who would want to visit Wisconsin.

They live in Phoenix, Arizona. The complete opposite of what Forks is. They had one boy and one girl together. The boy's name is Matt and he's 14 years old and the girl's name is Julie and she's 12 years old. Both have my mother's rich honey hair and Phil's piercing blue eyes. Me on the other hand has dark brown hair and eyes that I got from Charlie. Plain and boring but I like it that way. I don't like attention. Which I never got at least from others. I would rather fade into the back round. Be a wall flower. That's what Charlie used to call me. His little wall flower.

It was now 12:30 and nearing lunch. Phil and Renee had a plane to catch soon, and said that they would call when they landed. I doubted that. So this is how my story begins. My new life. My new everything.

**This is my new story. I've read it over and added a few things. If you have any questions please feel free to ask. And of course review! I'll be doing the same thing I do for No shirt No shoes No Edward. A weekly update but only if I get reviews. Thanks love.**


	2. Chapter 2

I sat there on my new twin sized bed. It was hard and lumpy, but there was nothing I could really do about it. I could feel the tears streaming down my face but I didn't bother trying to stop them. I couldn't get those green eyes out of my mind. Every time I closed my eyes they were there. I looked at the clock that sat on the table next to my bed and it said 1:30. Damn I've been sitting here for an hour already.

I got up and decided to see what my home was to be like. My room was a simple beige color with brown carpet that was very thin with a measly table next to it. There was one window on the opposite wall which had a view of the common ground. Also by the window was a dresser and next to that was my closet. Plain and simple like me.

I went out and saw that there were two other rooms. Great room mates. I assumed that they probably weren't to happy with having to get a new room mate especially in the middle of the year. We had a living room type area with a couch, two chairs, and a plasma tv. Damn these people know how to live. Around the tv was an Xbox 360, a Wii, and a Wii mat. I had a bathroom in my room and they shared one. I still had no idea who they were, but they would show up eventually.

I went over to one of the doors and opened it slightly. I could smell a faint scent of cologne and febreze. I opened the door completely and saw that it was a guy things. I was shocked that they would put me in a room with a guy. I went to the other room and opened the door. It was the exact opposite of the other room, but yet all guy things. I started sobbing at that. I was to room with 2 guys for the rest of my high school life.

I know I may sound like a drama queen right now, but I couldn't help it. All my life I've been a little anti-social. I could connect somewhat with girls, but I could never with guys. The only guy I could ever really trust other than my father was Jake. I began walking to my room wanting to just sit under my covers all day and cry until I couldn't cry anymore when the front door opened. I didn't turn around. At first I don't think they noticed me because I could hear a loud booming laugh and then it abruptly stopped.

I turned around slowly and saw a huge guy with curly hair that looked quite scary, but was grinning from ear to ear and had these dimples that you would expect to see on a 4 year old, and the other had long blonde hair and a sweet innocent smile and gave me a sense of calm to spread over me.

There was another guy behind them that I really couldn't see. All I could see was a head of bronze hair which looked slightly familiar.

"Hi I'm Emmett. You must be our new room mate." The larger one said.

I stood there shocked for what seemed to be hours. They just stared at me. Finally I got up enough strength to nod my head at them.

"I'm Bella." I whispered out.

"Hi Bella I'm Jasper." He stepped forward and stuck his hand out obviously wanting me to shake it.

I stuck my hand out and he grabbed it lightly.

"Bella I don't mean to be forward but are you okay?" He came forward slowly and wiped a tear off of my face.

Quickly after that I wiped my face clean.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about it." My voice seemed detached. It hasn't sounded the same since I went down to the station the day they told me my father died.

"Oh Bella this is our friend Edward." Emmett motioned for Edward to come out from behind him.

And that's when I saw them again. The green eyes. At the time I knew they meant something, but I couldn't figure out what.

"Hi I'm Edward."

I simply smiled at him, and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes again. Slowly one slipped down and that was it. I ran to my room slamming the door in the process and locking it shut. Once on the bed I sobbed. Emmett knocked on the door asking if I was alright for 2 hours straight. Jasper tried to get me to come out too, but I didn't move from that spot. I couldn't let people in to care about me. I couldn't let people in so I could care for them either. Life is easier if you're alone. If you don't have people to care about or who care about you then no one gets hurt.

I'm broken no one wants someone who is broken.

I sat there for hours just crying and no matter what I tried nothing would stop the tears from streaming down my face. After awhile they stopped and I just sat there staring at my ceiling. All I could really see was black because the sun had set a long time ago. My eyes were swollen and sore. You'd think I would be used to crying but I'm not.

I decided to check the clock. It said 3:00 a.m. Great I only have 3 more hours until I have to wake up for school. My first day of school. Where I am going to be looked at as the new girl and the rumors will start. I wonder what they'll come up with. They'll probably says things like _she must be anorexic I mean look at how skinny she is, Oh my god she's so ugly why did she have to come here, _or from the girls_ she's probably just a slut who got a bad reputation at home and had to come here._ Couldn't wait to see what my new life was to be like. On my table I could barely make out the outline of the picture frame on my table that held and picture of me and my dad that we took a month before he died at one of our visits to Billy and Jake.

I tried to sleep and finally was consumed with unconsciousness. I dreamt of me and my dad. He was standing beside me with his arm over my shoulder.

"Bella everything will be alright. Just think that I'm there with you sweetie."

"Yeah but dad it's so hard when you're not here. How am I suppose to survive there? I don't know anyone and no one cares. You and Jake were the only ones that cared."

"Honey you just have to let people in. If you let people care everything will get easier. I'm I'll be with you all the way."

"I don't know if I can. I don't know if I can stand being hurt anymore."

"Try."

And I looked up and he was gone. Everything was gone I was just standing there alone when I saw them. The green eyes that haunt me during the day were there in my dreams.

I shot up and I had a layer of sweat on my forehead and tears streaming down my face. I looked at the clock and it said 5:45. Time to get up since there would be no point in sitting in bed for another 15 minutes.

I sat up and went to take a shower. The floor was cold when I stepped onto it. I shivered at that. I could hear the guys moving around out in the living room. Probably going to the bathroom to get themselves ready. I stepped into my bathroom and turned the water on to heat up. I stripped my clothes and took a look at myself. My hair was a plain brown and went just below my breasts. My breasts are a small 32B cup and I have a tiny waist of only a zero size pants. Even my complexion in bad. It has a slight tint to it that makes me look sickly and I had purple bags under my eyes from no sleep and my eyes were bloodshot. My brown eyes didn't stick out which is how I liked it.

Before the death of my father I used to have a C cup and I was a size 3, but I stopped caring about myself. I used to look like I was alive and I stopped caring about that too. I couldn't look at myself anymore so I stepped into the shower and it felt like heaven. My one safe haven that I still had was what I had in the shower. It got rid of all the bad things. I heard a loud knocking on my door and quickly got out of the shower.

"Bella breakfast is being served for only a half an hour longer and were not leaving you here!"

I decided that I should face them. I opened my door slightly. I was only in my towel so the cold air from outside hit me.

"Hey there stranger." Of course it was Emmett who was telling me to hurry up. He looked like he could eat all the food that they served us.

"Hi," I said meekly,"umm I'll just be a second."

"Okay were waiting for you though Bella." Jasper called to me.

I simply nodded and returned to getting dressed. I picked out a simple pair of black skinny jeans with a plain black shirt with a necklace that my dad gave me that had a tiny gold heart on a gold chain that went down to right about my breasts. I quickly brushed my hair and blew dry it so at least it was damp. I could see that it was already forming its curls. I put a little bit of cover up on to hide my bags and some mascara. I didn't even take another look in the mirror. I opened up my door not ready for my first day of hell.


End file.
